Ash Ketchum: Cyber Sleuth and Hacker
by Neo-Warkid4
Summary: Summary Inside and to be updated
1. The Call to Adventure

**Ash Ketchum: Cyber Sleuth & Hacker**

**Prologue Part 1**

**A vacation cut short, The call to Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon or Kill la Kill, this story was inspired by AshxRyuko27's series of stories, his portrayal of Ash and his Kamui; Senketsu #2 belongs to him. Since he takes quite a long time to upload one chapter in a story at a time, I decided to do my own in the form of this Fanmake/Novelization of both Digimon Cyber Sleuth and Hackers Memory as one storyline, like the two games, there will be two perspectives running parallel in the same setting, however there will be some differences that will become apparent later, so please enjoy AshxRyukoxKarixMimixZoe, Ash2/RedxSatsukixMisty**

My memories. Important memories. Happy times, sad times, regrettable times, fun times…

All those memories make me who I am. It's not just me. My parents, my brothers, my friends… The people dear to me. Everyone has memories, and all those memories make the world what it is. These memories are our stories… Stories that exist on the boundary between the real world and cyberspace.

(Pokemon Universe – Kanto)

at a Beach Resort on Cinnabar Island, a Raven haired 17 year old boy called Ash Ketchum is relaxing in the pool with several girls.

The First is the same age as Ash at medium height with mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs with blue eyes that have gear shaped pupils and is wearing a black bikini

The Second is the first girls older sister by one year who has long dark blue tinted hair that goes past her thighs, thick eyebrows that look like caterpillars and is wearing a white bikini

The Third is a 17 year old girl with long flowing orange hair with pearls strung through it, a necklace and red earrings wearing a mermaid costume comprised of a pink seashell bra and a light green tail with a yellow star on her left hip.

The Fourth is a 16 year old girl with long wavy light brown hair wearing a green bikini

The Fifth is a 14 year old girl with light brown hair and a pink hairpin wearing a pink bikini

The final girl is a 16 year old with long chest-length blonder hair and is wearing a red bikini with a side-tie bottom and front-tie top which she nicknamed 'sexy dynamite'

their names are Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Matoi, Misty Waterflower, Mimi Tachikawa, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya and Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto, all of them are Ash's girlfriends.

they are currently on vacation celebrating Ash's success at winning the leagues of the five Pokemon regions; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. "oooh yes, that feels so good" Zoe said as Ash is stroking her breasts through her bikini top while Misty has her mermaid tail coiled around his legs under the water, "that's it my sexy dynamite, explode from pleasure for me" said Ash as he kisses her passionately while he feels his rod being grinded on by Misty's tail.

"thanks for inviting us to your celebratory vacation, I always knew you would win and so did the rest of us" Mimi praised Ash sincerely.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you girls or my pokemon at my side" replied Ash modestly

Meanwhile Ryuko is conversing with her long lost sister Satsuki

Hey sis, why is your hair long again? I thought you cut it to my length after we graduated from Honnoiji? (refer to Kill la Kill OVA/Episode 25 for details)

"I did" replied Satsuki remembering that Rei tried to avenge the deceased Ragyo and attempted to kill a captured Satsuki in rage when her plan failed but was clouded by doubt and only non-fatally nicked the right side of her neck and hacked a part of her long hair off, and when they finally left the sunken ruins of Honnoiji Academy she evened it out into a cut similar to her sister Ryuko to symbolically show that she has severed herself from Ragyo's shadow. "but after a couple months, I decided I liked it better long, so I asked Zatanna to cast a hair growth spell on me and voila, good as new"

While the two sisters were chatting happily, Satsuki's mind was on something else, while she was glad that she and Ryuko saved the world from their psychopathic mother, she had a hidden sadness in her that she carried to this day, she knew she had to sacrifice her Kamui Junketsu to power Ryuko's and Ash's Kamui's to their final forms to kill Ragyo once and for all, but she can't help but feel that she should have had a 'super' form as well and even though Ash remade Junketsu for her, Ragyo's words of how Satsuki will never be able to harness it's full power due to not being a Life Fiber Hybrid like her sister still plays back in her mind. 'i guess now that the world is at peace and there's no threat out there dangerous enough to warrant the super forms, I'll never know my kamui's full potential' Satsuki laments silently without Ryuko noticing.

Just then a bright light shone above the pool, everyone stopped what they were doing and covered their eyes.

When it dimmed down, three figures with light blue bodies and heads of different shapes and colours floated down in front of Ash and his girls, it was Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie, the Lake Trio Pokemon.

Azelf telepathically speaks with Ash

"Chosen one, we apologise for interrupting you and your maidens but our masters wish to speak with you about an urgent matter"

"what do you mean? What do Dialga and Palkia want?" replied ash

"it's better if you hear it directly from them" Azelf simply stated

"we will teleport you all to Spear Pillar after you get changed"

Ash looked to his lovers and sighed "well, so much for our vacation"

To Be Continued

**There you have it, the first part of the prologue for my new project, Ash Ketchum: Cyber Sleuth and Hacker, please know that I am new at this and unfamiliar with AshxRyuko27's writing style so don't leave cruel reviews for this, if you don't like it then either leave or simply give fair criticisms, I also ask AshxRyuko27 to be my Beta Reader and co-writer and to give input to help me balance the cast and make this duology a great one.**


	2. Meeting at Spear Pillar

**Ash Ketchum: Cyber Sleuth & Hacker**

**Prologue Part 2**

**Meeting at Spear Pillar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon or Kill la Kill, this story was inspired by AshxRyuko27's series of stories, his portrayal of Ash and his Kamui; Senketsu #2 belongs to him. **

**For those of you who are new here, this takes place after the Kill la Kill Animé except Senketsu survives and Satsuki has a new benevolent Junketsu that behaves like Senketsu. This is a Fanmake/Novelization of both Digimon Cyber Sleuth and Hacker's Memory as one storyline, like the two games, there will be two perspectives running parallel in the same setting, however there will be some differences that will become apparent later, so please enjoy AshxRyukoxKarixMimixZoe, Ash2/RedxSatsukixMisty**

(Pokemon Universe – Sinnoh)

After Ash and co dry off and change into their usual outfits, they are teleported to the summit of Mt. Coronet, also known as Spear Pillar where Dialga and Palkia reside.

Ash now wears his Kamui; Senketsu #2 which resembles a trench coat with an eye on the right shoulder that looks like it's alive, along with a black shirt, black pants and sneakers.

Ryuko is also wearing her Kamui; Senketsu which resembles a two piece sailor fuku.

Satsuki also has a Kamui but unlike Ash's and Ryuko's, it's called Junketsu and resembles a white long sleeved militaristic styled dress along with white thigh high stockings and blue high heels.

Kari and Mimi wear their outfits from Digimon Adventure Tri, Zoe wears her usual outfit from Frontier and Misty is wearing her Advanced Generation outfit but keeps her hair the same length as it is when she was wearing her mermaid costume.

"alright, we're here, now what's so important that you dragged us from our R&R?" Ryuko bluntly demanded.

"Patience Matoi, all we be explained" assured Dialga

"Palkia and I have sensed a disturbance in the Multiverse, a new threat known only as the Eaters, digital based lifeforms unlike Digimon that threaten a Tokyo and Digital World separate from yours and the one the Warrior of Wind originated from, Master Arceus calls it the Cyber Sleuth Universe".

"where did these Eaters come from" asked Kari

"we don't know" replied Palkia sadly, "but we do know that they consume and corrupt any data they come into contact with, including Digimon and digitised humans, and when they are done with the CS Universe, they'll find a way here and consume your worlds too."

"but the Eaters are not the only problem in that world, there are many threats in Universe: CS that only the chosen one can face, however we fear that even he can't face them all when there are in several places at once".

Ash pondered this 'he's right, even if I defeat one enemy, who knows how much damage the others might do while I was occupied with the first one, if only there was a way to be in two places at once' then his mind lit up with an unorthodox idea.

"I got it, Palkia how about you split my existence into two separate bodies so I can fight on two fronts at once?

"It sounds risky, but that just might work" Palkia agreed, then he started glowing pink as he called on his power to bend space and reality "SPATIAL REND" Palkia cried out as he preformed his signature move by slashing downwards near ash.

The girls are shocked by this but Dialga assures them that their beloved is unharmed. When the light dissipates they see an astounding sight. Not only is Ash okay, but now there are two of them. "Oh man this sure feels weird" Ash 1 commented, "You're telling me, am really that much of a handsome devil?" replied Ash 2.

"alright, enough admiring yourself Ash, Palkia, is there any way you could help us tell them apart?" Asked Misty

"of course" replied Palkia "can't have any misunderstandings or confusions affecting your quest" Palkia once again glowed pink, but this time the second ash's appearance changed before their eyes.

Ash 2 now looks like Red from Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen and his Kamui's appearance changed as well, it now has a colour scheme like Red's Gen III outfit, it's appearance resembles Seto Kaiba's Battle City coat and the eye on the shoulder is now a light blue colour.

"Allow us to introduce Satoshi "Red" Yagami" exclaimed Dialga and Palkia

"Yagami? isn't that my mother's Maiden name?" Kari Questioned

"It sure is" Dialga confirmed

"and Satoshi is Ash's full birth name" Misty Added

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, what's the plan" asked Satsuki

Dialga explained the plan "first, Palkia and I will open a portal into the Cyber Sleuth Universe, from there you'll split into two teams and team up with two youths who also have a role to play in the events to come" Dialga then creates two images above Ash, Red and the girls which then displays two teenage boys that they never met before. "Team Ash, you are assigned to the red head; Takumi Aiba, while Red's team will aid the other one;Keisuke Amasawa"

As the briefing finally finished after what seemed liked hours passed explaining trivial travel expense like details such as Kari and Mimi's Partners, Gatomon and Palmon being sent ahead of them and the Kamui's battle modes being disguised by a glamour illusion so the authorities can't arrest them for indecent exposure in public due to their skimpy appearances, the two Ash's decided on their teams. Ash, Mimi, Kari, Zoe and Ryuko will follow Takumi as he visits the man-made Cyberspace known as EDEN while Red, Misty and Satsuki will go locate and aid Keisuke in recovering his stolen account and clearing his name.

After everyone was ready, Dialga and Palkia started glowing blue and pink as they harness their powers over time and space and fired their respective signature moves to open the dimensional gate. "ROAR OF TIME!" "SPATIAL REND" shouted Dialga and Palkia simultaneously as the portal opens up above Spear Pillar which pulls the humans into it and closes once they were all inside.

End of Prologue

**There after a long period of procrastination, I finally got the Prologue done. Please forgive the long wait, I have low confidence in writing up deviations from the source material and insuring no character is left out of speaking during interactions. It would turn out a lot better if AshxRyuko27 was doing it. Again, if you don't like it, either don't read this story or give reviews with fair criticisms, no cyber bullying. AshxRyuko27 is free to Beta-Read and edit this story if it can improve it. If anyone has any questions please review or PM me. Until next chapter**


End file.
